Thicker than Water
by Mjolnir's Majesty
Summary: Black Widow finds a new secret about her past. She disappears and the Avengers begin to worry. In their quest for answers and her they find only dark mysteries that will haunt the team. Can Black Widow defeat her family? Will the Avengers ever see Black Widow again? The mystery of the dark is being brought to life. Set after AOU where SHIELD is rebuilt
1. 1) Breaking and Entering

**Russians Game** -Chapter 1) Breaking and Entering

 _Running, running, running. She ran toward one thing or away from another. That's all she ever did. That was her life, what she was trained for. She had no other life nor knew any other life. Her life was black and white with a little hint of red._

This was not her first mission. Not that she could even remember her first mission, she was so young then. You would have thought she could remember back that far with the super soldier serum coursing through her veins.

Anyway, she thought about her mother she had never met as she flipped through the window 90 feet above the ground. There were 2 guards patrolling the hallway she flew into but they were no matter. She knocked both of them unconscious before one of them even had the chance to touch their radio. She needed a mode of transportation through to get to the data room. All she had to do was look up.

About 30 seconds later she was crawling through the musty ventilation shaft. She had to stay on the very tips of her toes and fingers so she would not a make noise that would echo like a blaring she made a single mistake in where she put her foot are slipped she surely would be captured. They would search her and discover her dark secret that she made sure stayed a secret. She did not make mistakes though.

She heard guard's feet pounding the floor below after the patrolling security had found the 2 unconscious guards. They were running in the opposite direction because there was no doors leading this way from where she had fled. She headed toward the mainframe always alert of her and her surroundings.

She pulled out a knife from a hidden in a pocket strapped to the inside of her thigh. She plied it under the vent cover at just a precise angle, so that the cover slid into the shaft and did not go clattering to the floor. She slid through the hole in the ceiling just stopping before she dropped. She did not just jump because that could possibly trigger laser targets or the pressure plates on the floor. She dangled by merely her fingertips before sliding down and landing precisely on one hand. She did not see any visible alarms triggered by her breaking into this room. Though she knew her occupancy in this building was surely noted.

She looked around inside and it seemed less like a room but more of a huge warehouse inside the facility. Not for storing items but for data. She felt comfortable but still stayed on guard. This room was so big if they even tried to look in here for her she knew it would take hours for them to search the whole area, much more time to even find her. She went to the relative center of the room and sitting there was a lone computer. It looked out of place surrounded by the thousands of databanks.

She hacked into the computer as easily as if it were her own laptop. She took out the flash drive tucked neatly into her hair, plugged it into the port, and clicked 'Download All'. As the progress bar slowly inched forward she heard a loud electronic voice speak over the P.A. system sounding much like a female Jarvis would.

"Attention this is a 'Code Blue'. Self-destruct countdown begins in t-minus 3 minutes. Please evacuate the facility immediately. Repeat this is not a drill. This is a Code Blue emergency. Self-destruct countdown begins in t-minus 3 minutes. Please evacuate the facility immediately."

She looked back to her computer realizing that she probably set off the Self-destruct by cheating with the 'Download All' button rather than manually just doing it. Another complication was that it was downloading so slowly she did not think it would download before the countdown started. She did not know how long the countdown was either, it could be anywhere from 10 minutes to 30 seconds. She did not get stressed though. She had gone through situations much tighter than this.

When she only had 2 minutes before the countdown started the download finally finished. She clicked the flash drive out of its port and neatly into her hair. She could clearly not take the door out even though it was much faster because for one, she did not know in what direction the door was and two, there would clearly be a fight following her coming out of that door. Her appearance would be screaming "Not supposed to be here! Not supposed to be here!"

She took the shaft but did not take the precaution of dreading through it soundlessly. What worse could happen than a 'Code Blue' to signal her arrival? She had memorized how she had gotten to the mainframe so she was able to trace her steps back to how she got to where she broke in.

She jumped down from the air shaft. The voice came back, "Self-destruct sequence will initiate in 60 seconds." She ran towards the stairwell because she was unable to jump out the window to the rooftop she jumped from. For the rooftop was 2 stories above the floor she was on now and the window was 90 feet off the ground. She ran down the stairs jumping some stairs by threes. She came to the entrance and calmly walked out.

She did was not breathing heavily because she was highly trained in cardio exercise. To the rest of NYC she was just an ordinary girl going for a walk. The sirens inside the SHIELD headquarters was not audible to the outside world.

A mother rolling a stroller stopped and asked her, "What is your name poor girl? Are you lost?"

She truthfully answered "Nadezhda Romanoff or 'Naddy' for short. No I am not lost." At that exact moment the SHIELD headquarters went up in flames. Naddy thought it was a little dramatic for SHIELD to blow up their base because of an intruder, but who was she to question it. She knew she had to get back to Russia and fast before she went over the allotted time for her mission. If she did she knew she would be seriously punished.

 **WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS/REVIEWS BELOW.**

 **THE 2nd CHAPTER WILL BE MADE AVAILABLE, THURSDAY FEB. 11 2016**


	2. 2) Mysterious Call

Chapter 2: Mysterious Call

Natasha POV (Point of View)

She was in the Avengers new headquarters. She had just looked up at the wall when Cap (Captain America) walked into the room. He simply stated "Do you want to get to work or keep staring at the wall? I mean it's a pretty interesting wall."

She replied quickly back with the snarky comment of "I thought 'you' and Tony were still gazing into each other's eyes." They walked quickly to the Training Center where their new recruits were waiting. When Cap and Nat walked in they all flew down in pre-rehearsed dramatic music. They promised each other though never to tell their trainers (Cap & Nat) they had spent the last 2 hours working on that 20 seconds.

After a grueling workout for the new Avenger members they all went to their living cell. Their living cell was not remotely close to a jail cell as the name implies. Their spacious living quarters provided them with a place bigger than Barton's house with all the essentials and non-essentials they would ever need. Natasha was the only person who did not go plop down in bed after the training session. She went to her cell and got an appropriate change of clothes.

She wore red dyed leather boots, with black pants, a red sweater, and a black V-neck shirt. She walked back out of her cell only to bump into Cap. He curiously asked "Where are you going right after training?"

She replied, without too much emotion so she didn't show her depressed feeling, "Fury called, he had, well … disturbing news."

Cap replied "WHAT HAPPENED?" The amount of worry, concern and nervousness he had was clearly evident in his voice.

Natasha said "Fury called me to meet him. I will tell you on the walk to my car."" Natasha started explain that the SHIELD headquarters had been mysteriously programmed to self-destruct. They did notice an intruder in the building before the self-destruct was activated. The intruder was never identified because she was always facing away from the cameras even while fighting. SHIELD did remark her fighting styles were much like Black Widow's moves indicating the Red Room still existed.

That struck a nerve in Cap. He had fought Black Widow and she was no easy opponent. He could not imagine fighting an army as talented as she was. Only when Natasha said "Capsicle, you alright?" did he realize he had stopped right in the middle of a step.

He quickly replied "Yes, no, not really, a whole army of evil Natashas would be more dangerous than a whole army of Loki. Especially when we don't know who the soldiers are."

She replied "Well Fury said he needed help finding the intruder. You can come to the meeting but this is my mission. I need "me time" after so many 'boring' training sessions." She stated it with high levels of sass.

Cap said "Thanks but I do not want to be an intruder or an unwanted person there. Be careful."

As she revved up the engine of her Corvette she rolled down the window and said "Do you even know me?" She sped out of the garage leaving a thick blanket of smoke for Cap to start coughing on.

"Please, come back for me." Cap whispered even though he knew she had no possibility of hearing him.

Natasha arrived at the SHIELD Helicarrier because that was all that was left of SHIELD. She walked aboard and remembered the last time she was on the Heli-carrier, in Sokovia. The Heli-carrier was musty the last time she walked around here, now it was precisely clean with no hint that it was ever buried in dust.

She walked up to Nick Fury and immediately became distressed because of his body language.

He said in a low voice "There is something I did not tell you on the phone."

 **What do you think? Please leave** ** _constructive criticism_** **below. Chapter 3 will be available Friday 2-19-2016.**


	3. 3) Dark Past

Nadezhda Extrema Romanoff – POV (Point of View)

Her footsteps echoed lightly as she walked dignifiedly (Auto-correct says its not a word? Is it?) to the nicknamed 'Rainbow Room'. Her face showed no emotion except for strict professionalism. She held her back straight and her chin up but inside she was slouching. She never dared slouch or call it the 'Rainbow Room' in front of her teachers. She learned the hard way, the only way, through hundreds of whippings, shocks, and beatings. She learned that professionalism was a necessary and unavoidable part of her training.

She walked into the 'Red Room', under girls scared, rushed breaths the nickname "Colorful Torture" ran through the school for the dreaded room. Today she saw it had been transformed into a conference room for her return. There was an empty chair at the end of the table close to the door and she knew it was for her. She did not dare sit down yet without permission.

The Chairman spoke "Experiment 2893. Sit down." Natalie now sat down knowing full well the chair was rigged and without the correct answer she would be shocked with high voltage rays. She already had Lichtenburg Figures running up and down her arms. She remembered the day she got those scars in her veins called Lichtenburg Figures. They had strung her up to a lithium pole using copper wires because she had failed her mission. They put her on the roof during a thunderstorm then she got struck by lightning. She screamed with all her might in agony for what fell like hours but was truly only a couple seconds long. Needless to say she never failed her mission ever again.

The chairman spoke again "Experiment 2893, Mission Report." This brought Natalie's attention back to the leaders seated on the perimeter of the table. Natalie then stated her mission report.

She started out with "I have the complete disk drive of all SHIELD files open or confidential." She removed the Flash drive from her hair and placed it on the table. She continued speaking "The Emergency self-destruct protocol went off unexpectedly after the mass download. I made it out with seconds to spare. They have no evidence of who infiltrated the facility because of the explosion. There was not enough time for them to transfer the security footage to another for they would not risk a life for that, and they would not have thought of doing so in the 3 minutes they had till the building exploded. All of my DNA samples went up in flames with the explosion."

The chair vibrated with blue light and in a millisecond Natalie knew what was coming. She opened her mouth, turned her face towards the sky and screamed with such ferocity she knew every other soul in the building heard her cries of pain. Natalie was brave and had a high pain tolerance but it was hard even for her not to scream with hundreds of volts of electricity passing through her body every second. While she was screaming the attendants came up to her carefully putting leather restrictions (it was leather so the attendants were not shocked by the electricity) around her arms and legs restraining her to the chair.

A muscular looking man then came up behind Natalie and pulled out a barbed wire with a wooden handle on the end. He pulled up her shirt off her back but leaving it sagging in the front. He gripped the wooden handle tightly and flung the wire at her back over and over again while the electric shocks were still pulsing. She arched her back with the timing of the whips as a futile attempt to escape them for a second. They finally stopped the horrid torture 20 minutes after they started. Her back was completely soaked with blood and had burn marks on her wrist and ankles form the electricity.

The female second-in-command spoke once Natalie's gasps for air finally stopped. She screamed at Natalie "They were not even supposed to know you were there until you were gone and we bombed the place before they noticed! Now you gave them time to escape, send footage, and now they know someone after us! Never let this happen again! This mission will be recorded as successful but your failures will not be tolerated again. You are now excused to go to your quarters." I simply nodded then hung my head in shame. My red hair fell precisely around my head in a halo while the attendants rushed over to remove the leather that were keeping mefrom moving. I stood up and walked back to my quarters.

On the outside I appeared to be a beautiful girl walking away in perfect health and with confidence, but the inside was an entirely different story. I felt on the inside like I was hideous, barely walking away with shaking legs and a slouching back. They had told me to go to my quarters so I obeyed.

I only stepped in her cramped room for a minute to grab a change of clothes for the current ones were dyed red with my own blood. Her room was less like a room and more closet. It provided barely enough room for me to walk around the fold down cot and get to the actual closet. My walk-in closet is bigger than my room for it needed to be. It held all the clothes I had ever used and all I would ever need no matter where in the world I went. I picked out a black V-neck tee, a black pair of pants and a pair of red combat boots. I was wincing at the scars on my back at attempting to put my hair up in the required bun.

I knew my back had to be attended to so I headed to the medical unit. I knocked on door 246 knowing 1 person behind it personally. Dr. Valetta opened the door surprised to see my small frame staring back at her. She quickly hid her surprised face.

"Hey, I was not expecting you. Come in, come in. Sit on the examining table please. So what is wrong this time?"

I quickly retorted back at her with the snarky comment of "How do you know that I didn't come her just to talk?"

Dr. Valetta replied with a quote from the very large book all in the organization of "the Red Soviet Center" was required to memorize. " _Rule 1276: No agent or work member are permitted to have feelings, sentimental, romantic, or otherwise, to any person whether they are a member of the organization or not. So now, you are not here to socialize._ So, what is hurt this time?"

I turned around on the examining table and painfully pulled up the back of my shirt. Since I was only with Dr. Valetta I made no attempt at hiding the pain. I have known Dr. Valetta all my life and she was the only doctor to treat me like a person and not a machine. I have never had friends for they were not permitted but she might be the closest thing to one. She gasped when she saw my back her eyebrows furrowed, if her eyes were opened any wider she would probably split her eyelid.

Dr. Valetta quickly hid her surprised face under her 'Soviet' mask. She transformed from a kind young lady to an experienced doctor when she found a patient in need. She quickly started going through her cabinets while giving me the diagnosis and correction procedure at the same time. "You have ribbons of skin on your back, some of them will heal while others will not. I will put you under amnesia then I will cut off the unhealable skin. I will then bandage you. Afterwards I suggest at least 3 days of rest." I then began laughing because of the comment she made about resting. Dr. Valetta herself realized I wouldn't rest but she at least tried to suggest it so there was possibility of that happening, however small that chance.

I went back to my room and fell on to my back on the bed. The clean, fresh, pressed sheets becoming wrinkled.

Minutes after I laid down on my bed the intercom system crackled on in my room bringing the following message, "Experiment 2893 please report to room 429 for briefing." I internally groaned because I hadn't gotten any rest. Just because I can survive 3 weeks without sleep doesn't mean I like to.

I opened the doors to the meeting room, the same one I was tortured in just a few hours ago. The members all sat in the same place as if they had not moved around since I zapped. Actually now that I think about they probably had not moved. A light yellow slid across the table and landed in my hands. Missions were color coded so light yellow meant assassination.

My curious self asks "Who is it this time?" The chairman replies "The greatest one we have trained but also the biggest traitor. She needs to be exterminated before more information leaks out about us."

I open the folder and my eyes catch on the picture and the bright red hair.

? ﾟﾘﾱ **A/N: I am sorry I have not updated sooner, my fault. College life caught up to me sooner than I thought it would with Finals. Here is a long chapter as sorry, 1666 words Woo Hoo.**? ﾟﾘﾓ


	4. 4) Conference Call

_Natasha Romanoff POV_

Me and Fury walked into the Conference Room in the new Triskelion outside of New Jersey. I saw that Agent Hawkeye or as I call him Clint had already made himself comfortable, sprawling over the chair, with his back resting on one armrest and his knees hooked over the other. (SERIOUSLY CLINT? You work at a top secret organization and you treat it like being at McDonald's!) Us three were the only ones sitting along the super-sized table, In America they super-size everything, especially McDonald's. I mean like, when would SHIELD ever need to sit 52 people around a table. (Trust me, I counted 52 chairs.)

Me and Barton looked at each other and shared a curt nod before turning our attention back to Fury. He slid two tablets across the sheer reflective glass of the tabletop. They stopped at the edges of our fingertips. How long did it take for Fury to practice that until he looked super-secret-agent style doing it?

Barton was the first to speak "So brief overview, What are we doing?"

"Well Agent Barton, you and Agent Romanoff are going to be detaining the intruder we had at the old Biskelion (One of the 4 Skelions: the original Skelion, what's left of the biskelion, triskelion, and quadskelion) yesterday. Our automatic backup of our data files every minute saved the security footage of the intruder, thankfully. We have received footage of our intruder that caused the emergency 'District Thirteen Lockdown' protocol to be activated, and we have had teams analyzing the video footage."

"First Off, 'District Thirteen Lockdown' really? Second; Do we know the intruders goals? Do we know who it was using facial recognition? Can we in anyway identify the origin of the intruder? Demographically or the organization they work for? Do we have any information on the training they received?" Clint just had to open his big sarcastic mouth. When is he ever going to learn? I am guessing he isn't ever going to.

"Well Barton, Tony upgraded the security system and protocols,apparently he'll need to upgrade it again, he added firewalls so we were unable to tamper with his programming or change any of his idiotic protocols. We will have a hard time bringing him back but he will be an asset to this mission. Back to the topic of interest, the intruder downloaded our entire database including protected and Classified files. The intruder, from what we can gather, was highly trained because they avoided the cameras so well we never saw a glimpse of their face. We do know some secondary information like gender, height, and hair color. The rest was covered by their uniform. Our researchers were unable to trace any of their clothing or weapons, they must have both been hand-made."

"Well do want to tell us those secondary details, possibly sometime today?" Clint said, the sarcasm evidently showing through his voice. I could only shake my head at his comment, but I still looked expectantly to Fury for an answer.

"Agent Barton if you continue showing disregard to our rules you might go back to cleaning duty for a month. I had thought you learned your lesson in Tahiti but apparently not." Clint sat up like a proper western human being, shuddering at the memories.

"Here, it would be quicker to just show you than tell you, and you would be able to deduce more information than if I told you. " Fury waived his hand in some weird intricate pattern somehow causing a hologram to arise from the center of the table. I leaned forward expectantly waiting for the video footage of a person who was able to take down a state-of-the-art S.H.I.E.L.D. base and still manage to be unseen by cameras and undetected until mandatory emergency protocols were set off. The footage appeared on the hologram with several faces, like a pyramid, so that each person around the table had a straight on view.

I saw the patrolling agents raise their guns at the intruder after they had crashed through the window. I saw them easily take down the 2 agents then continue walking. As they got closer to the camera their body continued to get clearer and clearer. When the body came into clear view besides the face I was honestly surprised. Being the Black Widow I was not easily surprised so that was saying something about my degree of unpreparedness for that surprise.

I maintained my serious poker face on the outside but on the inside I was freaking out. I know where this person came from but if I told anyone everyone could die. I am not over exaggerating on this, I know how dangerous this organization is.

My worrying did not distract me from finding ways to annoy Clint, thankfully. A light bulb went off in my head once I glanced over at Clint. I took out a piece of paper (Since when did I carry paper in my pockets!?) I rolled it into a funky mix of a ball and a failure of a paper airplane. Clint was staring at the paused video with his mouth gaping open.

"Clint if you don't close your mouth you are going to have something in it." No sooner than Fury had said that I tossed the paper ball into Clint's mouth. His eyes grew wider than should be physically possible as he began to choke on the ball in his throat. Fury walked around the table gave Clint a slap on the back and went back to where he was standing before. The soggy ball flew out of Clint's mouth and landed on the glass table, leaving a puddle of spit.

"So...gasps...all we know is that ...this is a highly trained young female with flaming red hair like Nat's, she is below 5 feet in height suggesting she is younger than us." Clint said after attempting to recover from both shock at the video and a brief period of choking.

"We can not be completely sure about the hair color because it is possible it could be color died or a wig. Yet, our analysts have concluded the other information is correct. We need your new Avengers team, especially Wanda, to help find and bring her in."

Oh I couldn't wait to tell Cap about this one, I love watching him explode with spouts of anger, especially towards Fury. Wow, he is really accurately named! Maybe I could tell Stevie tonight.

Fudge nuggets! I forgot we were supposed to have a date tonight! What am I going to wear?! Hopefully Wanda will help me! SOS!

 **1100+ WORDS GUYS (AND GIRLS) I MIGHT BE ABLE TO DO THIS FANFICTION WRITING THING!**


End file.
